Die Gedächtnislücke
by Quarks
Summary: Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben, und das kurz vor Weihnachten. Nun suchte er eine Möglichkeit, sich wieder zu erinnern.


_Update: Ich habe den Disclaimer ergänzt._

_Disclaimer: Alles Bekannte in dieser Geschichte gehört JKR, der Rest ist von mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld._

_Quarks _

Die Gedächtnislücke 

Er konnte sich nicht helfen, irgendwie hatte er ständig das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Er konnte sich das Gehirn noch so zermartern, es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Er versuchte, aus dem Verhalten und den Bemerkungen seiner Bekannten herauszulesen, was ihm entfallen war. Wenn er mit jemandem reden würde, so dachte er sich, könnte er es vielleicht erfahren. Aber was wäre, wenn alle sich abgesprochen hatten, um ihm nichts zu verraten? Er war hin und her gerissen, während er sein weiteres Vorgehen überlegte. Sollte er nun direkt nachfragen, oder würde er sich damit nur lächerlich machen? Wenn es aber nun etwas wichtiges war, das er vergessen hatte, und weil er nichts tun konnte, da er ja immer noch nicht wusste, was er zu tun hatte, welche Konsequenzen würde dies dann haben?

Er musste endlich zu einer Entscheidung kommen, um seine Gedächtnislücke schliessen zu können. Zuerst wanderte er durch das komplette Schloss, betrachtete alle Bilder, welche ihm aber auch nicht helfen konnten oder wollten, öffnete alle Türen und sah sich die Räume dahinter an, immer in der Hoffnung, durch das, was er sah, einen Hinweis auf sein Problem zu bekommen. Da das Schloss sehr gross war, dauerte sein Streifzug eine ganze Weile, ohne dass er seinem Problem auch nur Ansatzweise näher kam. Es war wie verhext, dass er sich an keinem Ort daran erinnern konnte, was er vergessen hatte. Sicher kamen an vielen Stellen Erinnerungen hoch, welche ihn in mehr oder weniger gute Stimmung versetzen konnten, je nach dem, wo er gerade war.

Im Tränkekerker zum Beispiel fühlte er sich einfach nur unwohl, er hatte hier die eiskalte, fettige Visage seines Lehrers vor Augen und rechnete ständig mit aus seiner Sicht ungerechtfertigten Punktabzügen für sein Haus.

In der grossen Halle bekam er Hunger, obwohl er doch erst vor einer halben Stunde gegessen hatte. Er konnte sich an die diversen Gerichte erinnern, hatte wieder deren Düfte in der Nase, die ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen liessen.

Im Klo, wo die maulende Myrte mal wieder schlechte Laune hatte, weil niemand sie besuchen kam, erinnerte er sich daran, wie Hermine nach der Einnahme des Vielsafttranks ein gewisses haariges Problem bekommen hatte, oder daran, dass bei einem Waschbecken mit dem Schlangensymbol am Wasserhahn der Eingang in die Kammer des Schreckens lag. Trotz des Kummers, den diese Kammer in seiner Erinnerung hervorrief, da ja Ginny unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden hatte, musste er auch lächeln, weil ihm der nach hinten losgegangene Gedächtniszauber einfiel, der Gilderoy nach St. Mungo brachte, was nach seiner Meinung kein Verlust für die Zauberwelt darstellte.

In der Krankenstation kamen ihm wieder seine diversen Besuche in den Sinn, die er leider meist als Patient absolvierte. Wieder fielen ihm die Leute ein, welche aus mehr oder weniger noblen Gründen dafür gesorgt hatten, dass er hier fast schon ein eigenes Bett hatte. Wiederum geisterte Lockhart mit seinem Zauber durch seine Gedanken, welcher dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er vorübergehend einen Knochen weniger besass. Oder Dobby, welcher ihn doch vor dem Tod schützen wollte, wie auch die Dementoren, bei welchen er damals regelmässig zusammengebrochen war. Dass er danach aber immer Schokolade bekam, hellte seine Miene wieder auf.

Weiter ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo er so viele schöne Momente erlebt hatte, aber auch manchmal zu Tode betrübt alleine vor sich hin gebrütet hatte.

In der Bibliothek fand er in seinen Gedanken automatisch Hermine, welche inmitten eines riesigen Stapels aufgeschlagener Bücher sass und sich eine Notiz machte, warum die Sonne eigentlich immer im Osten aufging. Aber er wollte nicht lästern, schliesslich hatte sie mit ihrer Ausdauer und Gründlichkeit schon so manches Problem gelöst, während er nur müde auf eine Lösung gewartet hatte. Ihm kamen auch wieder seine nächtlichen Streifzüge unter dem Tarnumhang in den Sinn, die auch schon oft in der Bibliothek geendet hatten.

Sein Weg führte ihn an der buckligen Hexe vorbei, wobei sich komischerweise gleichzeitig die peitschende Weide und die heulende Hütte sowie ein Keller in Hogsmeade in seine Erinnerungen schoben.

Beim Anblick des Wasserspeiers sah wieder, wie Fawkes bei seinem ersten Besuch in diesem Büro in Flammen aufgegangen war und er deswegen Schuldgefühle bekommen hatte. Auch an die vielen Gespräche mit seinem Schulleiter erinnerte er sich wieder.

Sogar im Turm, in welchem das Klassenzimmer für Wahrsage untergebracht war, hatte er sich an Vergangenes erinnern können, einerseits sehr viele Vorhersagen, welche einfach nur seiner Fantasie entsprungen waren, andererseits aber auch eine der vermutlich wenigen wahren Vorhersagen von seiner Lehrerin.

Doch alle diese Orte vermochten seinem Gedächtnis nicht in dem Masse auf die Sprünge zu helfen, dass ihm eingefallen wäre, was sein aktuelles Problem betraf.

So versuchte er es mit Entspannungstechniken und besuchte deshalb das Bad der Vertrauensschüler, um bei einem Bad inmitten toller Düfte seinen Geist zu leeren und nach der verlorenen Erinnerung zu forschen. Leider führte das aber nur dazu, dass er mit einer ziemlich verschrumpelten Haut, aber dafür interessant duftend weiter nach einem Anhaltspunkt suchen musste.

So machte er sich auf, die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu durchstreifen. Hier fand er auch wieder viele Erinnerungen, im Stadion fielen ihm die vielen Siege für Gryffindor in Quidditch-Spielen ein, am See neben der Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier vor allem die romantischen Spaziergänge.

Als er am Haus von Hagrid vorbeikam, wo er an die vielen Besuche dachte, welche so ziemlich alle Gefühlsrichtungen abdeckten, die von Ärger über Trost bis Freude und Jubel reichten, konnte er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er der Sache nun doch langsam näher kam. Noch konnte er aber nicht genau feststellen, was diese Ahnung in ihm ausgelöst hatte, also beschloss er, sich an diesem Ort etwas genauer umzusehen. Es musste doch möglich sein, herauszufinden, woran er zu denken hatte.

Im Garten erinnerte er sich aber nur an die Befreiung von Seidenschnabel und an die diversen grossen und kleinen Monster, welche Hagrid für seinen Unterricht schon hier gehabt hatte.

Er erinnerte sich auch wieder an das Trimagische Turnier, an welchem ihm Hagrid die Koppel mit den Drachen gezeigt hatte und beschloss, diesen Ort am Waldrand zu besuchen. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl zog ihn dorthin, er hoffte bloss, dass dieses Gefühl mit seiner Gedächtnislücke zu tun hatte, da er mittlerweile schon ziemlich viel Zeit benötigt hatte, um der Lösung seines Problems näher zu kommen.

Am Waldrand angekommen, erinnerten nur noch einzelne Löcher im Boden an die aus Holzpfählen aufgebaute Mauer für die Drachen. Als er genau hinsah, konnte er dort sogar noch einige verbrannte Stellen erkennen, welche ihre Ursache im feurigen Atem der magischen Wesen haben mussten. Er spürte nun recht deutlich, dass er hier richtig sein musste, allerdings verstand er nicht, was Drachen oder deren Gehege mitten im Dezember mit seiner aktuellen Situation zu tun haben konnten. Er sah sich aber doch etwas genauer um, betrachtete seine Umgebung und sah sich auch den Wald an. Er liess seinen Blick über die Bäume schweifen und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, was bei seinen Gedanken an Drachen auch nur logisch war. Natürlich, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein, endlich wusste er, was ihm entfallen war, wonach er so lange gesucht hatte.

Er ging nun vergnügt zurück zum Schloss und holte seinen Besen, setzte sich darauf und flog wieder zurück zum Wald, um den Wald aus der Luft genau zu betrachten, stellenweise tauchte er plötzlich in den Wald hinab, um sich die Sache aus der Nähe betrachten zu können, dann stieg er wieder hoch hinauf, um sich wieder eine Übersicht zu verschaffen. Endlich fand er das Objekt seiner Begierde, welches perfekt für seine Pläne war.

Glücklicherweise war ihm in der Zwischenzeit auch wieder eingefallen, wie er sich den Transport vorgestellt hatte, so dass er bestens vorbereitet war. Er wusste nun auch, dass es richtig gewesen war, mit niemandem über seine Gedächtnislücke zu sprechen, da ihm dies einerseits nicht hätte helfen können, da er alle überraschen wollte und deshalb auch fast niemanden in seine Pläne eingeweiht hatte, andererseits hätten sie ihn womöglich doch nur wieder in die Krankenstation gebracht. So aber konnte er seinen Plan doch noch beinahe unbemerkt durchführen, lediglich Hedwig leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Sie schuhute ihn etwas traurig an, aber Harry erklärte ihr, dass zu einem richtigen Weihnachtsfest nun mal auch ein richtiger Weihnachtsbaum gehörte und er sich dieses Jahr mit Hagrid und Dumbledore abgesprochen hatte, dass er den Baum aussuchen und in die grosse Halle bringen wollte.


End file.
